To Have and to Hold
by Nikita1506
Summary: Set directly after "Purity"...Rated M for a reason people...
1. Chapter 1

**You know a TV show is good if after the first 2 episodes, there's already FF stories for it... :) Let's have some fun shall we?**

**

* * *

**

He downs the last of his shot, watching her hips sway to the music. He isn't drunk, hell, he hasn't been drunk in a long time, and she isn't either. He leans forward and places the shot glass down on the coffee table; licking his lips as he watches her move. It takes him a few seconds to get up off her couch and walk over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

She keeps swaying, leaning her head back against his shoulder. She steps back into him, feeling every hard plane of his body and lifts a hand to the back of his head, groaning when his hands move from her waist up her sides to brush the sides of her breasts and back down. He feels nothing like the other guy; the one she was supposed to be dating. But he's the one she wants right now.

He knows he shouldn't be playing with fire. But damned if he doesn't want to get burned by her. Her moan in his ear makes him hard as steel, and he grits his teeth to get some semblance of control back. He watches his hands as they travel under her double tank and touch her skin. Feels her nails dig into his scalp lightly as he moves his hands over her torso. He bends his head a little further down, breathing in her scent. It's sweet, and spicy, and something entirely her. His tongue darts out of his mouth, licking his dry lips and flicking against her skin; making her breath catch. It's then he knows that he's lost.

Her eyes close partially at the feel of his hands on her skin. She can feel her arousal growing and when she shifts just slightly, his too. She wants him to keep touching her, to make her feel something other than the job. His hot breath on her neck makes her bite back a moan, but it escapes her when she feels his tongue on her skin. Her eyes drift the rest of the way shut as he plants small kisses down her shoulder and back up, tilting her head to the side so he can swipe his tongue across the pulse in her neck.

He can still feel her hand at the back of his head, but her fingers go lax when he starts to suck on her pulse point. He can feel her rubbing against him and it takes the little control he's got left not to rip her clothes off her and take her right there. His hands slide down over her jeans to rest on her thighs as they move together to the music. He watches her as she bites her bottom lip, craving the taste of her himself, and the look on her face is almost his undoing.

She can feel his hands move over her jeans and silently curses the barrier. When his hands travel back up to her waist, she moves both her hands to rest over his. His thumbs stroke the soft skin of her stomach and she lets out a small groan. When he dips his thumbs under the waist of her jeans, she feels the pull getting stronger. Oh yea, this is going to happen. She wants this more than she wants oxygen. It takes her less than a second to spin around and bring her hands up to his face, pulling him down to her level to kiss him hotly.

It's not a slow kiss, in fact, its probably the hottest kiss he's experienced in a long time. He can feel her fingers fumbling; clutching at his jacket and he grabs the hem of her double tank, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head. He groans deep in his chest when he sees she's not wearing a bra. Smirking up at him, she pushes his jacket off his shoulders and curls her fingers under the hem of his shirt; her nails making the muscles in his stomach jump as she pulls it over his head. He lets the shirt drop to the floor and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him.

The skin on skin contact makes her groan as his lips find hers again and her eyes flutter shut. The only barriers between them are their jeans and her heart is pounding in her chest as she trails her hands down his chest to the button of his jeans. The kiss breaks so they can both breathe and she opens her eyes, panting heavily as her gaze meets his.

"You gotta be sure about this," he says quietly, eyes searching hers, "I mean real sure. Cause once we cross this line; there's no going back. You better say stop now if you don't want this."

She wraps her arms around his neck and presses against him, her mouth at his ear.

"The only time you're gonna hear me say stop, is when the word 'don't' is in front of it," she whispered ardently.

He opens his mouth to say something else, but she presses her lips against his again and stops whatever he's about to say. The sounds coming from her and the way she keeps moving her body against him; he can't take it anymore. His control snaps and he lifts her up; her legs wrapping around him as he turns them back to the couch. As he lays her back, his mouth leaves hers and travels down her throat; his body burning at the whimpers coming from her. His hands move back to her jeans as his mouth moves down to her chest to tease her as he unsnaps the button and curls his fingers into the waistband.

All she can do is feel, he's doing amazing things to her body. She hadn't felt this way with her now ex-boyfriend, even though she'd tried. She arches her hips to help him as he pulls her jeans and panties off in one swift move. He tosses her jeans off to the side, neither of them caring where the discarded clothing lands, and kneels before her, taking in the sight of her naked body.

"Damn," he growls.

She sits up slightly, hands working busily at his jeans as he leans his head down to kiss her again and she eagerly parts her lips to allow his tongue to plunder. She gets his jeans loose and reaches in to wrap her hand around him, making him groan into the kiss as he pushes her back, hovering over her. Her phone rings, but she ignores it in favor of removing his jeans from his body.

He kicks them off and settles above her, his hands in her hair as their kisses become more and more passionate. She can feel him; hard and hot against her thigh and groans when one of his hands snakes between them and delves into her folds. When he slips two fingers inside her, pumping shallowly, she breaks the kiss and tosses her head back; biting her lip to try and swallow her moans. She can feel his gaze burning into her skin and she grabs his wrist, causing him to still the motions and leave her wanting more. Her eyes open and she sees the lust in his eyes, knowing hers are a mirror image. Quickly, she pulls him up to her and wraps one leg around his waist as their hands intertwine above her head.

He can feel the wet heat dripping from her core and shudders as his tip meets her entrance. Tilting his head down; he kisses her again as he pushes into her waiting body. They both groan at the contact and there's nothing he wants more than to start pounding into her. But he waits, allowing her to adjust to his size. He grabs onto self control he didn't know he had and kisses her again. She's so tight and hot that he can't think, the animal in him is shaking its cage and he wants nothing more than to give in. When she pulls back, he can't help but look into her eyes and grins when he sees the lust and playfulness there.

"Don't worry," she says breathlessly as she rolls her hips, "You won't break me."

He growls deep in his chest and pulls out of her, pushing back in roughly and watching her as she tosses her head back and her fingers tighten around his. She said he wouldn't break her, so he lets the animal out of its cage; but keeps a tight leash on it. He pounds into her body, reveling in the moans and small screams she lets out as she tightens her body around his. He leans down as their bodies push against each other and kisses her roughly, hissing when her hands leave his and her nails rake down his back. He didn't think it would've been possible to want her even more but after that, he moves his hands to her waist and tilts her hips upwards so he's hitting a new angle inside her.

She can feel it building, and when he tilts her hips up; she screams her pleasure. She rakes her nails down his back again and knows he likes it because he's pounding into her harder and she wants more, needs more. As her release hits her and her muscles clench around his member, she rears up and sinks her teeth into his shoulder, muffling the scream that breaks out as her nails score his back again.

He doesn't know whether it's her muscles milking his cock or her teeth biting into his shoulder but he comes with a force that he's never felt before and he knows it's the best sex he's ever had. Breathing heavily, he pulls out of her, listening to her whimper at the loss of contact; and turns them over so that she's resting on his chest and their legs are tangled together. After a minute, she moves her head and rests her chin on his chest, looking up at his face.

"Why did you really come over here tonight?" she asks softly.

He sighs as his heartbeat slows to normal and brushes a lock of hair from her face as he looks at her.

"Cause I saw that look in your eyes when Rueben died. And I wanted to take it away."

She smiles softly and pushes herself up slightly, kissing him chastely before curling up on his chest again. She feels his arms wrap around her and she smiles into his chest before letting out a giggle.

"What?" he asks her, running a hand up and down her back.

She snuggles deeper into him and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping the both of them in it.

"Carter's gonna be pissed if he ever finds out," she murmurs.

His laughter is the last thing she hears before she falls into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She wakes up the next morning to her phone ringing. It takes her a second to focus, because all she wants to do is stay curled up with him.

"You gonna get that?" his asks from above her, voice gravelly with sleep.

Smirking, she moves her head to rest her chin on his chest and finds him looking down at her.

"That depends," she tells him, snaking her hand between them and grasping him tightly; making him groan, "You gonna make it worth my while to ignore it?"

"Shit Jaimie," he growls as her hand starts pumping his already hard cock.

She grins, sliding her body over his to straddle his waist and lower herself onto him as she sits up, making them both groan in appreciation.

"Dean," she hisses out, beginning to move.

He lies back, watching her above him and guides her movements with his hands on her hips. Then her hands are over his and she moves them up her body slowly, until he's covering her breasts. Another groan leaves her body as his fingers begin to tease her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples. Dimly, Dean hears his phone ring, but he can't focus on anything except the blond on top of him. He can tell that she's getting close as she starts moving faster on top of him and the moans that were escaping her were turning into whimpers. He snakes one hand down her body to rub her clit as he feels his groin tightening in anticipation of his release.

"Oh God," she moans above him, throwing her head back.

"That's right baby," he grounds out, putting more pressure on her clit; "Come for me. C'mon baby."

With one last flick, she comes undone; her muscles clenching around him and he follows her, groaning. Panting heavily, she drops her head onto his shoulder, trying to slow her heart rate.

"God damn," she says quietly.

He chuckles beneath her and tightens his arms around her. After a few minutes she pulls her head off his shoulder and looks down at him. His eyes are closed and she takes a minute to study him.

"What?" he asks, eyes still closed.

She shakes her head, then remembers he's not looking at her.

"Nothing. But I'm going to assume that since both our phones rang, it was Carter and we have something to prepare for."

He groans and opens his eyes to see her still watching him.

"Is one day too much to ask for?" he asks.

"We work undercover," she says softly, nuzzling into his neck, "Of course one day is too much to ask for."

He looks down to the floor and sees his jeans within arms reach. Groaning, he grabs one leg and tugs them over enough to pull out his cell phone, checking his missed calls before calling his voicemail.

"Missed three calls," he tells her, "Two from Carter and one from Ty."

"Oh goody," she answers sarcastically, keeping her face hidden in his neck.

After listening to his voicemails, Dean sighs and rubs his free hand up and down her back as he hangs up the phone.

"Come on Jaimie," he says, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "We gotta meet Carter and Ty at the loft."

Jaimie groans and reluctantly moves, standing and grabbing her clothes from the floor after tossing Dean his shirt and placing his jacket on a chair.

"I'll be right out," she says, moving into her room.

Dean pulls on his jeans, standing to button them; "I'll be right back, I just gotta run out to my car and grab my bag."

"Okay," she replies, her voice muffled by her bedroom door.

Shirtless and barefoot, Dean heads to the door and opens it; surprise clear on his face when he sees Ty standing on the step, fist poised to knock.

"What—"

Quickly, Dean pushes Ty back and shuts the door; checking to make sure Jaimie hadn't heard anything.

"—the hell?!" Ty finishes as Dean grabs his arm and they walk to Dean's vehicle.

He opens his back door and grabs his bag in one hand; "Ty, go. I'll see you at the loft."

"Bro," Ty says, shaking his head, "Was that planned?"

Dean shakes his head, free hand going into his pocket, "No."

"No? That's it? Come on Dean, what did I miss?" Ty asks.

"Look, we'll grab a beer later; so long as there's no case getting in the way."

"You sure you ain't gonna be too busy tappin'—"

"Finish that sentence, and I bust your teeth in," Dean growls.

Ty chuckles and looks around, "Alright man, I'll hold you to that beer."

Dean nods his head and the two men go their separate ways, Ty heading back to his car and Dean heading back into Jaimie's place. He shuts the door and looks up to see Jaimie smiling at him. He scrubs a hand over his head and smirks back at her as she crosses her arms.

"So what did you tell him?" she asks, moving closer to him.

"Tell who?" he asks back, trying to play it off.

"Ty," Jaimie replies, stepping into his personal space.

As he opens his mouth to reply, Jaimie grabs his face between her hands and kisses him. Dean drops his bag in surprise and goes to wrap his arms around her waist when she pulls away and steps back.

"Carter called while you were outside, told me he sent Ty over to make sure I got his message about our case," she says a bit breathlessly.

Dean groans and hangs his head, hands reaching out and grabbing her by the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her back to his body.

"I didn't say a thing to Ty. I didn't know what _to_ say," he tells her, resting his forehead against hers.

Jaimie places her hands on his chest and runs them up around his shoulders and neck before linking her fingers behind his head.

"What did you want to say?" she asks quietly.

"Mine," Dean growls, eyes piercing hers; making her shiver.

"Possessive much?" she asks lightly.

"I told you last night, there's no going back after crossing that line. You regret it?" he asks her.

Jaimie quickly shakes her head, "You're kidding right? I won't be able to concentrate on anything today 'cause all I'll be able to think about is doing you again."

Dean groans, eyes closing as he clenches his jaw tightly. His mind is already working overtime and hearing her say that just kicks it into high gear.

"But you need to change and we need to go or Carter will kick our asses," she shrugs, "Who knows Dean, this UC could be fun."


	3. Chapter 3

"You want us to what?!" Jaimie asks, eyes wide as she and Dean are filled in on their new assignment.

"You're going under as a newlywed couple trying to cope with the loss of your first child. The ring this guy operates is mostly black market adoptions and we need to catch him in the act or he'll slide like he did the last time. We got the name of one of his couples and have you moving in next door to them by the end of the week."

"Won't he wonder why we didn't go through normal adoption agencies?" Dean asks, trying to focus on the job and not on Jaimie.

Carter shakes his head, "We're sending you guys deep under. It's got to be even more elaborate than the Howard case."

Jaimie shakes her head, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Carter wants her to play Dean's wife, and wordlessly holds out her hand for her file. She flips it open, and stills.

"Carter, I can't," she whispers suddenly.

The three men look at her incredulously.

"Why not?" Carter demands.

Jaimie holds up a picture, it's a young girl; about ten years old.

"And?"

"She's my sister."

Jaimie's quiet words catch everyone's attention and Carter stops, staring hard at the picture that Jaimie's holding up. He motions her away from Dean, who's watching her with a worried expression on his face.

"Your sister? Or your daughter?" Carter asks once they're out of earshot.

Jaimie's eyes fill and she averts her gaze, "Daughter. Melissa Kelly."

"Will she recognize you?" he asks.

"I hope so. Is she okay?" she asks him, keeping her voice so low that Carter has to strain to hear her.

He sighs, "The other reason you're going under is because we think this guy sells older children as servants or slaves."

Jaimie shakes her head, tears beginning to fall, and turns away from Carter; who catches Dean's attention and beckons him over. Once Dean walks over, Carter walks away, choosing not to explain why Jaimie is now crying. Dean puts his hands on her shoulders and tries to catch her eye.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

Jaimie shakes her head and wraps her arms around his waist, clinging tightly to his warmth. Concerned; Dean wraps his arms around her shoulders and hugs her close, dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

Ty and Carter watch the couple from across the room and Ty shakes his head, "Already actin' like a married couple," he mutters.

Carter smirks, "I know. That, and the personal stake in this one, is why they'll get the bastard cold."

Ty eyes Carter carefully, "Her sister?" he asks quietly.

Carter nods, "The other thing this," he looks at his file, "Michael Tomaso, does; is sell older children as servants or slaves. He's got her sister," Carter finishes quietly.

Ty shakes his head and watches Dean calm Jaimie down, saying something that makes her nod her head before he kisses her forehead and they walk back over. He smiles slightly, knowing that the arm around Jaimie's shoulder isn't just for show and that there's more to this than meets the eye.

"I can do this," Jaimie tells Carter, a new determination in her voice and in her eyes.

"You're sure?" Carter asks.

Jaimie nods, her hand moving to cover Dean's on her shoulder, "I'm good Carter. I can do this."

Carter looks her over for a minute, then nods; "Okay," he faces the three of them, making sure he has their attention, "Jaimie and Dean will be going in as Jaimie and Dean Carson, a couple married only a year and dealing with Jaimie's miscarriage of their first child," Jaimie's fingers tighten on Dean's hand slightly, "We've set you guys up next door to Michelle and Aaron Travis, a couple who were referred to Mr. Tomaso to get their child after being prohibited to adopt by three different agencies. They got their baby, as well as a young girl who is apparently their maid, baby sitter and whatever else they want her to be."

"So we're talking richies then?" Dean interjects.

Carter nods and Dean rolls his eyes, "Great."

"Dean, I don't care what your issue with rich people is, but for this cover you need to sell it. Got me?"

Dean nods, his eyes staying on Jaimie to make sure she's alright.

"We've already got the place set up, furniture, clothing, everything. Dean is a broker for Kincade and Sons while Jaimie is—"

"If you say trophy wife, I'm out," Jaimie cuts in.

Carter chuckles, "No, though that would be a sight to see. No, the Travis' kid is four, in preschool, so you get to play the new teacher. Both of you are trust fund babies, so money is no object and before any of you object, Maynard is fully aware of what this is going to cost the department. Right now we've got you down for three months, it may be shorter, it may be longer, depending on how this guy operates."

"What about my sister?" Jaimie asks quietly.

"We'll get her."

"I want her back," Jaimie tells him, her gaze snapping to his.

"Take it up with Child Services. You file before this goes down, paperwork should be done by the close of the case."

Jaimie nods and Dean squeezes her shoulder, smiling when she looks up at him. Carter waits a beat before interrupting them.

"Okay, you two get out of here and get ready for a long assignment. Ty and I have some last minute things to take care of."

They nod and move to leave the loft, but Jaimie pauses and turns to face Carter once again.

"Carter," he looks up at her from the computer he and Ty are leaning over, "Thanks."

Carter nods once and looks back down at the screen as Dean leads Jaimie out of the loft.


	4. Chapter 4

(Who else didn't like the way last night's episode ended??? Cause I think she should've said, 'screw Scott'…it's obvious Dean is so much better for her! I mean, she doesn't have to hide who she is with him!!)

* * *

The ride to Jaimie's is silent, but she knows that Dean has questions for her. Once they get back to her place she lets Dean in and he shuts the door behind them. He grabs her hand before she can walk away and leads her over to the couch, letting her curl into him as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple.

"Who is she?" he finally asks, his voice quiet.

Jaimie sighs, "This is going to be a long story. But please don't interrupt me, because I can only do this once without freaking out."

She looks up at Dean and he nods his head. Taking a deep breath, she rests her head on his chest.

"After I ran away, I found out I was pregnant. I cleaned up quick because I wanted my baby. I kept myself clean, even told my OB about my past. I didn't want any complications. She made me go through a bunch of tests, and when I popped clean for every and anything she tested me on, she told me she wouldn't involve the cops unless it was necessary," she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a faded photograph, showing Dean a younger version of her holding a baby, "I had a little girl, named her Melissa. She was the only good thing in my hell of a life before I changed. When Missy was three, almost four; a guy I used to shoot up with came by. I kicked him out, told him I was done with that life," tears began to build in her eyes, "He came back with some buddies later that night. I don't remember much about it, it gets hazy after the third punch," she wipes her eyes, "I woke up the next day; bloody, naked and feeling like I'd just come off a bender. They'd beaten me unconscious and taken turns raping me. When I looked down at my arms, I saw fresh track marks, but I knew I hadn't done it to myself. I ran into Missy's room, but she was gone."

By this time, the tears have taken over and Dean is holding her tightly, trying to reign in his anger at what she's telling him. He knows that what Jaimie needs right now is support, not anger.

"I tried to go to the cops, but they didn't believe me. Thought I was a junkie mom who'd had her baby taken away by Child Services. They ignored me, told me I was lucky that they didn't haul me in for a drug test," she shakes her head, "I cleaned up again, and looked for her on my own. That's why I told you being a cop was all I have," she gently runs her fingers over the picture before leaning forward and pulling the case file off her coffee table to get the newest picture, "I saw this picture," she tells him, voice cracking, "And I knew it was my baby. After all these years, I might be able to get her back."

Dean kisses her forehead and holds her close, rocking slightly. He doesn't say anything, because he knows that whatever comes out of his mouth before he calms down; she'll think is directed at her. He lets her cry herself out; and when she falls asleep, he gets up and picks her up. He carries her into her bedroom and lays her down on her bed.

He watches her for a minute, brushing a strand of hair from her face before leaving the room; pulling out his cell phone to call Carter.

"Yea?" Carter answers after the first ring.

"Did you know?" Dean asks, feeling the anger in him rise again.

"Not until today," Carter says, knowing what he's asking about.

"I'll make sure she files the paperwork, but I want this done quickly Carter. For her."

"We'll do our best on this end. You just make sure you sell it on your end."

"We will."

"And Dean?"

"What?"

"I don't care who or what you do in your personal life, but don't let it spill over into work. Or its my ass on the line. Hear me?"

"Yea Carter, I hear you."

"Good. Now go take care of our girl."

Dean hangs up the phone and goes back in, stopping to clean up the files on her coffee table and turn off both their phones before heading back into her bedroom; kicking off his shoes and crawling into bed with her, holding her back tightly to his chest. He lies awake, just holding her, thinking about how this case is going to affect them both. When she begins to shake in her sleep, he turns her over gently and pulls her closer, rubbing his hands up and down her back. He kisses her forehead gently and closes his eyes, letting himself fall into a light sleep.

When Jaimie wakes up a few hours later, Dean is gone; but she hears voices from the living room. Sitting up, she stretches and groans slightly.

"Well, he didn't take off running," she mutters as she strips off her shirt and digs through her dresser for a clean one.

She pulls it over her head just as she hears a knock on her front door. Someone gets up and answers, and she can hear Scott's muffled voice through the house.

"SHIT!"

She hurries out; ignoring Ty where he sits on her couch, and sees Dean and Scott standing toe to toe at the front door. She grasps Dean's arm, making him look down at her, and she smiles.

"I got it," she says softly.

Eye's burning, Dean nods and steps back. Jaimie runs her hand down his arm and squeezes his hand gently before letting go and pushing Scott out of the house.

"What the hell?" Scott demands as Jaimie shuts the door.

She whirls around, eyes hot with anger, "You're the one who walked away from me!" she hisses, "So don't you dare play the jilted boyfriend."

"You're cheating on me?"

She crosses her arms over her chest, "We were done the second you walked away from me because you couldn't handle my job!"

"And he can?" Scott asks.

"I work with him! The both of them! They're friends! And you know what? Yes, he can handle what I do because he's the same!"

Suddenly, her voice goes soft, "Don't do this Scott," she says gently, "We both know that it could never end well with us. And he—he knows things about me that I never felt like I could tell you. I don't have to hide anything from him and I feel like I'm whole okay?"

Scott stares at her, studying her for a few minutes before saying anything, "You love him?" he asks, keeping his voice low.

Jaimie shrugs, "Dunno. It just kinda, happened. And you deserve so much better than me Scott. You deserve a woman who would be happy with being a stay at home wife, someone who'll know how to do all that stuff that your mother does."

He sighs, "You're right. I did know that it wouldn't end well with us," he leans forward and kisses her cheek, "Be happy," he says softly.

Jaimie smiles slightly, "I'm working on it."

She waits until Scott gets back in his car and drives away before going back into the house. Dean is immediately at her side and she smiles up at him.

"You okay?" he asks.

She nods her head, then leans up on her toes and kisses him, "I'm good," she says easily before looking over at the couch, "Hey Ty."


	5. Chapter 5

They stand in front of the townhouse, Dean's arm around Jaimie's shoulders.

"What do you think?" he asks her.

"I think it scares me," she whispers, making him chuckle.

He presses a kiss to her temple as the movers come out of the townhouse, Ty being one of them, and walks over to them.

"All set folks," he says, nodding.

Dean nods back and holds out his hand, shaking Ty's.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem," Ty returns, "It's what we get paid for."

He motions to the men behind him and they walk off just as the couple next door walks out.

"Here they come," Dean whispers in her ear.

"Hi, you must be our new neighbors. I'm Michelle Travis and this is my husband Aaron."

"Dean Carson. This is my wife, Jaimie."

"Momma!" comes a cry from a brunette blur as it flies out of the house next door.

Michelle laughs delightedly and picks him up, "And this is our son, Connor."

Jaimie's eyes fill, "Excuse me," she whispers.

"Babe," Dean calls as she breaks away and hurries into the house.

"Is she alright?" Michelle asks, holding her son close.

"I'm sorry," Dean sighs, turning back to them, "She—she just had a miscarriage, she's a little upset right now."

"Oh your poor wife," Michelle says, "Aaron, take Connor. Would she mind if I went up and talked with her? I've been through the same thing."

"Would you?" Dean asks, relief clear in his voice as Aaron takes the kid, "I just don't know what to say to her to make her feel better."

Michelle smiles and pats his arm, moving past the two men and into the open home. She takes a quick look around as she goes upstairs to where she can hear Jaimie crying and knocks on the partially closed bedroom door.

"Jaimie? It's Michelle. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Come in," Jaimie calls, voice cracking.

Slowly, Michelle opens the door and peeks her head in to see Jaimie standing at the window, looking down at the backyard swing set that's already been built.

"Your husband told me what happened," she says, coming to stand next to Jaimie, "I'm sorry."

Jaimie nods her head, "That's what everyone tells me," she whispers then shakes her head, "But they don't understand what its like."

Sympathetic, Michelle puts her arm around Jaimie's shoulders, "I know what its like," she says after a minute, "I had six miscarriages before Connor."

Jaimie sighs, "I know that there's nothing I can do, but I just hate feeling helpless. And Dean, oh when he found out we were pregnant?" Michelle nods, "He was so happy! I mean, we'd been trying for six months before I got pregnant. And to lose that," she shakes her head again, "I feel like he hates me now."

Michelle leads her over to the king size bed that's there and the two women sit down, "I doubt he hates you Jaimie. I saw the way he looked at you when we were all outside," she smiles, "He's in love with you."

Neither woman speaks for a minute, until Michelle looks over at Jaimie.

"How far along were you?" she asks.

"Almost five months," she rests a hand on her abdomen, looking down; "We'd just gotten told it was a little boy. God, we were so happy."

Outside, Dean is having almost the same talk with Aaron, going off of what he's listening to Jaimie say to Michelle, and makes a mental note to himself about the way Jaimie's acting and anything he can do to pull her out of it. He smiles when he sees the little boy peeking at him from his father's shoulder.

"Hey little man," he says, watching the little boy, "What's your name?"

"Connor," comes the small voice.

"My name's Dean."

"Do you gots kids?"

"No bud, not yet."

"Oh. How come?"

"Connor," Aaron admonishes, "That's rude."

"No, it's okay. Me and Jaimie, we want kids, but it seems like it's just not working out for us."

Aaron nods his head, "Yea, Michelle and I were the same way before this little guy came along," he tickles Connor, whose full belly laughs make Dean's shell crack slightly.

"Hey," he says after a minute, "This is really hitting Jaimie hard, is there anything you could suggest I do for her? Make her feel better?"

Aaron thinks for a minute, then shrugs, "First time it happened to us, I thought I was going to lose Michelle. She thought I blamed her for losing the baby."

Dean scrubs a hand over his head, "I really hope Jaimie doesn't think that about me."

"Pamper her for a few days, let her know you're not going anywhere," Aaron tells him.

Dean nods and sticks out his hand, "Thanks man. I appreciate it," he says as he shakes Aaron's hand.

"No problem. We're right next door if you need us."

Dean nods again, "I better go find the wife."

Aaron chuckles, "If you find mine, send her on home would ya?"

"Sure thing. And again, thanks."

Aaron nods before looking at Connor, "You ready to go find some dinner kiddo?"

The two walk back to their home with Dean watching after them for a minute. When they're back inside, he breathes heavily before turning back and going into the house he and Jaimie are staying in.

"Jaimie?" he asks, knocking on the bedroom door before opening it and looking in, "You okay babe?" he asks.

Jaimie nods and stands, "Michelle has been a big help," she says, walking over and hugging him around the waist.

Dean wraps his arms around her and looks at Michelle, who mouths something to him.

'Tell her you love her,' she mouths out.

He nods slightly and tilts Jaimie's chin up so he can look into her eyes.

"Hey, you know I love you right?"

Jaimie's breath catches in her throat, and she silently curses that this is just a job, "I know," she tells him, "I love you too."

Michelle smiles at the couple and stands from the bed, "Well," she says, "I better get back to my family. Jaimie, if you ever need to talk, come right on over. I'm a stay at home mom."

Jaimie nods and Michelle pats her arm one last time before leaving the two of them alone. Once she hears the downstairs door shut, Jaimie breathes a sigh of relief and collapses against Dean's body.

"Remind me to kill Carter," she hears him say above her.


	6. Chapter 6

(Really? You guys are going to make me cry with all these awesome reviews!! Thank y'all so much and I hope you keep with me for the duration!)

* * *

They've been six weeks undercover, and they've gotten close to the Travis family. Carter stops by once a week, under the guise of being Jaimie's father, to get updates and keep tabs on the two.

"We're closer to Tomaso," Jaimie says over dinner, "I've been talking to Michelle Travis about adoptions and she says she knows the perfect agency."

"And we met the little girl they've got there, they're treating both kids right; but the older one? You can tell she wasn't treated right wherever they're keeping the kids. She's got that scared rabbit look in her eyes," Dean tells him.

"Well that's just another charge we'll put on Tomaso. With any luck, we'll have this case over within a couple more weeks," Carter replies before reaching into his jacket pocket for some folded papers, "Child Services got back to me yesterday. You're all set to take custody of Melissa once this case is over."

Jaimie takes the papers carefully, unfolding them and reading them over and over.

"Thanks Carter," she says softly.

There's a knock on the door and Jaimie moves to get up but Dean puts his hand over hers, holding her in place.

"I got it babe," he says standing, "You stay here and talk."

Jaimie smiles up at him, kissing him chastely when he leans down, "Thanks."

Carter watches with an amused expression, he can see that this is more than just an assignment to them; but he also knows he can trust that they won't let anything come before the case. Dean leaves to answer the door and Carter turns to Jaimie.

"You're alright?" he asks without preamble.

Jaimie nods, "Surprisingly, yea, I am. We both are. I mean there've been a few…awkward, moments, but it's not that difficult to keep this one running."

"I have that other paperwork for you as well, you're clear to become a foster parent. Child Services didn't like your job, but with the sterling recommendations you got from Maynard and me, they didn't really have a choice but to let you."

Jaimie nods again, opening her mouth to speak.

"Babe?" Dean says, coming back into the room; Michelle, Aaron and Connor behind him, "Michelle and Aaron are here."

Jaimie smiles and stands, hugging Michelle.

"This is my father, Carter Smith. Daddy, these are the neighbors Dean and I have been telling you about. Michelle and Aaron Travis. And this is their son, Connor; he's one of my students."

"Nice to meet you both," Carter says, shaking their hands.

"You too Mr. Smith," Aaron says, "We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's alright, we were just finishing up and about to have some coffee in the living room. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no, thank you," Michelle answers with a smile, "I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with the adoption agency we used when we got Connor, and Michael said he would meet with you. I gave him your number and he said he would call tomorrow."

Jaimie's eyes light up and she smiles at Dean, "Really? Oh Michelle, thank you so much," she says, hugging the other woman.

"What's this?" Carter asks, pretending to be confused, "Adoption? I thought you were going to try again?"

"We are," Jaimie says, "But it might not happen for a while. And neither of us wants to wait to have children. Please understand."

Feigning anger, Carter gets up and starts walks out.

"Daddy, please," Jaimie begs, grabbing his arm.

Carter tugs his arm out of Jaimie's grip and walks out, slamming the door behind him. Dean walks over and wraps an arm around Jaimie, kissing her temple.

"He'll get over it Jaimie," he says gently.

Jaimie nods sadly, then turns as if remembering that the Travis' were still there, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I hate that he's like this."

"It's not your fault Jaimie," says Michelle, "We should go."

"I'll walk you out," Dean says, squeezing Jaimie's shoulders gently.

He comes back into the living room to see Jaimie standing with her hands over her face in the middle of the room. Concerned he immediately walks over and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what is it?" he asks.

Jaimie's shoulders start to shake and she pulls her hands away from her face, showing Dean that she's laughing, not crying.

"Oh my God," she laughs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. It's just, Carter—that was perfect!"

Still holding her shoulders, Dean sighs and drops his head; shaking it from side to side. Without warning, he bends and grabs Jaimie around the legs, making her shriek when he lifts her over his shoulder.

"Dean! Put me down!"

But Dean only shifts his hold on her and slaps her ass, making her yelp in surprise as he walks from the living room and up the stairs.

"Dean, where are you bringing me?" Jaimie asks, putting her hands on his lower back.

"You'll see," he says with a smirk.

He toes open the bedroom door so he can keep his grip on Jaimie, and kicks it shut behind them before walking over and dropping her onto the bed. Jaimie moves to get up when Dean pushes her back and covers her body with his, kissing her deeply. Jaimie groans into the kiss and quickly begins to work at Dean's clothes, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Running his hands over her body, Dean grabs her shirt in both hands and rips the fabric in two. She gasps, tearing her mouth from his and he wastes no time in kissing down her neck to her chest.

"Dean," she moans as his mouth covers one of her blood red lace clad breasts.

Her hands are behind his head, running over his neck and shoulders as he holds her tightly to him, one hand moving behind her back to quickly unclasp her bra and pull it away from her body as his mouth returns to hers. His hand snakes down and pulls at her pants, moving from her mouth to slide down her body and tug her pants from her shapely legs, pressing kisses along the way down. He throws them off the side of the bed, kneeling before her. He can't get enough of how she looks, and a stray thought runs through his mind as he looks down at her.

'_Scott is an idiot. But damn I'm glad he is.'_

"Too many clothes," Jaimie breathes out as her hands go to his shirt again.

Her words bring him out of his daze and he can't get his clothes off fast enough to touch her. Soon, the only thing separating them is Jaimie's matching panties. His lips are back on hers, his hands coursing over her body; leaving trails of fire with every patch of skin he touches.

"Please," she cries out, "please, please."

Her pleas turn to moans as one of his hands cups her heat and her hips arch up when he strokes a finger over the coarse fabric that's covering her.

"Dean," she whimpers.

"What?" he asks, voice rough with desire, "Want something?"

"You," she sobs out, "Please, stop teasing."

He rips her panties off and swiftly enters her waiting body, their simultaneous groans mingling in the air. It's hard and fast this time, as though neither can wait. Jaimie can feel it building inside her, that coil of heat and pleasure getting tighter and tighter. It's almost too much for her to bear and she rakes her nails down Dean's back as he nips and sucks at her neck; pounding hard into her body, letting her moans, whimpers and sighs guide his movements and the pace. The force of it slams into her suddenly and she can't hold back the scream of pleasure, which turns out to be his name.

"DEAN!" she cries, her body exploding with the sweet release.

He follows shortly after, letting out a groan as he spills his seed inside her body.


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Thank y'all so much for the awesome reviews! It really lifts my spirit to hear from y'all…oh and, EvilAngel—I call dibs! LOL)

* * *

Jaimie wakes up to her alarm clock going off the next morning and has to close her eyes against the wave of dizziness she feels as she sits up. Shaking the feeling away, she turns off the alarm and stretches her arms above her head. She looks over her shoulder at Dean, who's still fast asleep, and smiles before getting up and pulling on her bathrobe. She walks downstairs to the kitchen, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and inhaling the scent of fresh coffee like oxygen before her stomach begins to turn. Stopping, she puts a hand on the counter and breathes deeply, waiting for it to pass when the phone rings.

"Hello?" she asks, her voice a bit feeble.

"Hello, is this Jaimie Carson?"

Jaimie stands straighter at the man's voice, "Yes, it is. What can I help you with?"

"Mrs. Carson, I'm sorry to be calling you so early. This is Micheal Tomaso, you've heard of me from the Travis family."

"Of course," Jaimie says, breathing out a sigh, "You're their adoption agent."

"I prefer the term broker myself," he chuckles.

"Mr. Tomaso," Jaimie begins.

"Please, just Michael," he interrupts.

"Michael. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with my husband and me."

"You're quite welcome, but, I hope you know that adopting a child this way is very difficult, and it's usually quite tiring."

"Oh, yes, I understand," she says emphatically, holding her hand up to silence Dean as he walks into the kitchen, "Which is why, well, that is…"

"Yes Mrs. Carson?"

"Oh please Michael, just Jaimie," she says.

"Jaimie then."

"You see, my husband and I want quite a few children, but we know that; even with just one, we're going to need help. I don't suppose you could recommend us a nanny service, could you?"

"I may be able to do you one better than that," he says smoothly.

Jaimie can almost hear the wheels turning in his head and the dollar signs spinning in his eyes and she looks at Dean, mouthing; 'Tomaso.'

"Of course, I'll have to have a meeting with the both of you first, run some background checks, things like that," he finishes.

"Oh, right. Of course," Jaimie returns, sticking out a thumbs up to Dean, who nods his head and leaves the room, cell phone in hand; "Well, I would like that to be done as soon as possible. I'm quite anxious you know," she laughs lightly.

"Right," Tomaso chuckles, "Does tonight work for you then?"

"Tonight?" Jaimie asks as Dean comes back into the kitchen, "Just one moment so I can make sure my husband will be home," she pulls the phone away from her ear slightly, "Dean? It's the adoption agent, he's willing to meet with us tonight."

Dean walks over and places his hand on her back, letting his voice carry over the phone line, "Well, I have that dinner meeting with Kincade, but I can reschedule it for tomorrow," he says smoothly, "When would he like to meet us sweetheart?"

"Michael?" she asks, bringing the phone back to her mouth, "All we need is a time and a place," her voice is breathless with excitement.

"Wonderful. Now, I understand that you have moved in next door to the Travis'? If it works for you, I could stop by around; say, seven tonight?"

"Seven sounds perfect."

"Then I'll see you tonight. Oh, Jaimie, I'll need your maiden name for the background checks."

"Smith," she answers easily.

"Jaimie Smith," he returns and Jaimie can hear a pen scratching in the background, "Thank you. And see you tonight."

"Tonight then."

Jaimie hangs up and smirks at Dean, "At this rate, we'll be able to go home within the week."

Dean's heart drops into his stomach, but he smiles at Jaimie and nods his head before looking at the clock on the wall of 'their' kitchen.

"We better get going," is all he says.

Jaimie frowns, watching Dean's retreating back, but shakes herself out of it. He must be as anxious to get back to their world as she is.

'_But what if he's not? What if he wants to stay here with you, just like this?'_ asks a little voice inside her head.

Jaimie shakes her head at the thought, Dean couldn't stand rich people; he didn't want to stay here with them.

'_What if he just wants to stay with you?'_ comes the voice again.

Jaimie's thoughts are a whirl as she climbs up the stairs to the bathroom and shower. Her stomach and head start to feel better as the steam begins to fill the room. She showers quickly, wanting to talk to Dean; but he's already gone when she gets out of the shower. She dresses, trying not to think about Dean's strange reaction from this morning. Making her way back into the kitchen, she spies a note on the table and picks it up quickly.

'_Jaimie—Michelle called while you were in the shower, you don't need to pick up Connor on your way into school today. He's home sick. And Carter called; he wants to come over tonight and talk to us. I told him six o'clock. I'll be back around 5:30.—Dean'_

Jaimie frowns over the note as she grabs her bag and coat. Dean usually calls her 'babe' or 'hun'. Something must be wrong with him, but she can't figure out what it could be. Her thoughts are turbulent as she steps out of the house and locks the front door behind her.

Suddenly, there's a hand over her mouth and she can smell chloroform. She tries to fight, but the chloroform knocks her out cold and she goes limp as darkness takes over.


End file.
